A Judas Kiss
by DarkflamesAsh
Summary: BEWARE! Spoilers inside. RiffxCain. I thought of this after reading Volume 7. Very short poem. Rating subject to change...
1. The Poem

A rather short poem I wrote after reading volume 7. It does imply a yaoi relationship between Cain and Riff. So…If you haven't read volume 7 all the way through do not read this. Again! THERE ARE SPOILERS!!! (Will I ever be able to write something without spoiling it??? Probably not…tear)

A Judas Kiss 

They say that a Judas kiss

Is full of betrayal.

But they don't know us.

They don't know what you'll do.

You're still there.

I know you're there.

Somewhere.

Kiss me again sweet Judas.

Summon my monstrous father

Call on your cruel tortures.

Whip me and kick me.

Curse me and hate me.

So, call the soldiers in

Betray me again.

But please…

Kiss me with those lips again.

My dear Judas,

Why won't you look at me?

I know why.

You felt it too.

Despite what you say.

You loved me.

You wanted to help me.

You meant it.

My father is lying.

You will return one day.

You'll tie my shoes,

And help me dress.

You're the only one.

My dear sweet Riffeal.

You're the only one

To touch my scars.

So, please, Kiss me.

Betray me if you must.

But please come back to me.

So, that's it. Told you it was short! Anywho, the poem is addressing Riff if you can't tell and Cain is the one writing it… I could make a story out of this…By the way if you're reading my other story "Pain of Light" I promise I'll update soon!!! It's just that I got some new manga's and got sucked into the whole Godchild thing again…So just write a comment and tell me if you'd like a story. P.S. If there is a story I will put in my own characters, but as of right now I don't own any of them. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 1

HELLO! Ok. So I've decided to write the story! Um…but when volume 8 comes out, please don't send me all these messages saying stuff like "that's so didn't happen" or "He wouldn't act like that!" I know that. I understand. I apologize. But flames are not appreciated here and I will report you for abuse. I mean it. Do not flame me. So, here goes…

P.S. I don't own any one except the Du Lac twins.

Chapter 1 

Cain sighed and set his pen down slowly as he read over the pitiful poem. Leaning back in his chair Earl Hargreaves took a deep breath to calm himself and fight back the tears. He could feel that soft, but painful, ache swelling up and rising to tear at his chest as he thought of Riff. _"You really think your Riff is in here somewhere?" _Riff had asked cruelly. Cain could still feel those soft hands touching his bare and scarred shoulder, and the feel of Riff cotton jacket under his fingers as he gripped him tightly, not wanting to let go of the man that had been there for him for so long. Cain heard a knock on the door and swiftly stood up, subconsciously rubbing his palms against his pants. "Come in." Cain called as he swiftly rolled up the poem. No one was allowed to see how much Riff had meant to him. No one, except Riff.

Crehador cautiously opened the door and entered quietly. Cain gave him a little half-smile and swiftly stuffed the rolled up piece of paper he was holding into a bottle. "Earl? Are you prepared to leave for the party?" Crehador asked blatantly ignoring the secret paper. Cain smiled again, but this was more strained than the last one. "Whose party is it this time?" He asked as he pulled on his coat and went to get his hat. "I believe this one is hosted by the Du Lac twins." Crehador stated as Cain came back into the room. "They are a set of French twins. One is a boy, his name is Reveal. The other is a girl, her name is Ren. I believe they have a younger brother, but he will not be in attendance." Crehador commented as Cain silently tucked away the bottle into his coat. "Well, then this should be interesting, shouldn't it?" Cain questioned idly as he marched out of his room Crehador following him. It reminded him of Riff slightly, but Crehador was bulkier and not quite as tall (a guess only) as Riff.

Crehador nodded slowly and watched Cain carefully. He seemed to be even thinner than usual. "There's one other thing. They are employing a servant that resembles Lord Gladstone. Although they have repeatedly stated that it is not the same man. It is my opinion that they are lying." Crehador offered up as a form of conversation. Unfortunately there was no comment from the Earl. They traveled in silence the rest of the way to the Du Lac mansion. But when they got out of the carriage they were shocked by the scene before them. As far as the eye could see there were nobles scattered out along the grounds and at the very entrance stood a whole gathering of girls giggling and dancing about and in the center were two people. One a young woman who was slim and delicate with beautiful black hair and gentle looking green eyes staring out at the world with naturally thick eyelashes that contrasted greatly with her pale skin. Next to her stood a man of about the same height and build but he wore a white hat on the top of his head with bits of his own black hair hanging down in front of his face as he smiled at the women around him playfully. Both of them were dressed in black clothes as if in mourning. The girl's dress hung loosely around her waist, but not even an inch of her shoulders or neck was showing. The boys shirt was unbuttoned and his jacket was flung over his arm and his vest hung open as they approached the group. The girl noticed them first and grabbed the bay by his arm tugging him back from the women. "Mon Dieu. It iz ze great Earl Hargreaves. Introduce yourself mon frere." The girl stated causing the women to separate and allow Cain to walk forward and offer his hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the infamous Du Lac twins." Cain stated coolly as the boy took his hand. "Bonjour, Mon ami. Je m'appelle Reveal. Elle s'appelle Ren. Welcome." Reveal smiled wickedly as he pulled away and wrapped a possessive arm around the small girl. She smiled tightly and bowed her head ever so slightly before elbowing Reveal. This made Cain realize something. The two were exactly the same height, despite the gender difference. Just as he was about to question it though Ren moved forward and took his hand. "It is our pleasure for you to be here tonight Earl Hargreaves. You will have to forgive my brother. He just did that to tease you. I am Ren. And he is Reveal. We are the Du Lac twins. I'd like to go inside and discuss a mutual acquaintance of ours. Her name is Delilah I think. At least that is how Alexis introduced her." Cain frowned at the use of those names, but silently consented to being tugged into the mansion.

That's all for now. So, I've introduced the Du Lac twins. And while I was writing this I thought about it and realized that that was also the name of that town in Shrek the original. But that's not where I got it from. 10 points if you figure it out before the next chapter. I'll update soon I hope. P.S. Ren is a universal name I use for all my girl characters. I wanted to use a different one, but nothing else worked so:P. DA


End file.
